Dearly Beloved
by txjagcastlefan
Summary: This is my first published fanfic. Please RnR. HMShipper friendly. Picks up after Fair Winds and Following Seas. Update 51906this story is on hiatus. I lost my inspiration on it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dearly Beloved

Rating: Everyone can read this

Author: Sarah

Archiving: Yes, just let me know where

E-Mail: None. Picks up after Fair Winds and Following Seas and flashes back to several episodes.

Pairing: Harm and Mac

A/N: I'm going to use my middle name for Mac's. You will find out what it is as you read.

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB and Belisarius Productions. All characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Dedication: This is for the cast and crew of JAG. Thank you for ten wonderful years.

As they all watch the coin flip in the air, Bud has his eye on it. He catches it and turns to smile at Mac. He lifts his hand. Mac smiles at Harm. "Looks like I'm going to London." Harm kisses her and holds her close to him. Mac kisses him and lays her head on his shoulder. "It just came to me. Yesterday when you told me you loved me that I didn't say it back." Harriet looks at her. "What do you mean you didn't say it back? Are you nuts?" Mac nods. "I'm nuts for Harm." Harm flashes his flyboy grin. "I'm nuts for you too. And you're right. You didn't tell me." Mac smiles at him. "Well, let me fix that right now. I love you so much Harm."

Unknown to any of the others, Jason Tiner had come in right as Harm announced that he and Mac are getting married. He goes over to the jukebox and puts his quarters in. He picks a song and goes over to them. Bud turns around. "Tiner, is that you?" Jason nods. He starts to speak, but he stands at attention when he sees Bud's rank now. "Petty officer Tiner, requesting permission to shake the Captain's hand and hug the Colonel." Mac nods. "Permission granted. It's good to see you Tiner." Jason goes over and hugs Mac. "It's good to see you too Colonel." He turns to Harm. "Captain, if I might speak freely. It's about time you got your head out of your six and told the Colonel you love her and asked her to marry you." Mac looks at Harm. "Well, he really didn't ask. He just said. 'Let's get married.' But when I get my ring, I want a down on one knee proposal." Harm kisses her forehead and nods. "You got it Ninja girl." Jason smiles at them. "Have any of you talked to Admiral Chegwidden?"

As if on cue, the now retired Admiral Chegwidden comes in. Harriet glances at him and smiles. Everyone in uniform snaps to attention as AJ nears the group. "You don't have to stand at attention. I'm not in the Navy anymore." Mac smiles at him. "It's good to see you, sir." AJ smiles at Mac. "It's good to see you too Mac." He shakes Harm's hand. "Congratulations Captain." Harm smiles. "Thank you, sir." AJ shakes his head. "Drop the sir. It's AJ." Harm moves Mac in front of him and holds her from behind. "So you two finally got together. What took you so long?" Mac laughs. "I was wondering that myself, AJ and he said that all he needed was a deadline." AJ laughs. "Only you would say that Rabb. When did this happen?" Mac gazes at Harm lovingly then kisses his cheek. "Last night. I went over to his apartment to talk, next thing I know we're sitting down, talking and he says 'Let's get married.' And as you can see, I have no ring yet, but that will be changing soon. I hope." Harm kisses her cheek. "As soon as we get settled you'll have a ring on your finger and everyone will know that you're mine." Mac caresses Harm's cheek. "I've always been yours and I always will be yours. All the guys I was with weren't you and I didn't really truly love them the way I love you." Harm smiles. "That's the same with me. None of the girls I dated could compare to you. I've always wanted you." Sturgis smiles at Mac and Harm. "You two really do belong together. I would hate to be the one to separate you." Mac sighs. "We have been separated Sturgis. He left JAG for a while and went back to flying." Harm nods. "We were separated physically, but not in our hearts. I was always with you. I know it didn't seem like it at the time, but I was." Mac nods with tears in her eyes. "Then when you got back we got into our fight and I went away for three months."

Jen looks at the two of them. "Think of it this way. You needed some time apart and it took you until now to realize that you don't want to be away from each other." Mac nods as a few tears roll down her face. "I'm not going to be separated from him willingly ever again." Harm wipes her tears away and holds her tighter. "We won't ever be apart unless I have to go somewhere for a meeting. But I will be calling you at least three times a day, if not more, to make sure you're okay." Mac lays her head on his chest and holds him a little tighter. "You know just the right things to say at the right times." Harm rubs her arm a little. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not letting you go."

Harriet looks at them and smiles. "If Bud and I can get through everything that happened from when he stepped on the land mine, then I know you two can stay together." Harm kisses Mac's forehead. "I know we can too."

Mac glances up as the door opens. "Sergei? Is that you?" Sergei Zhukov nods and comes closer to them. "Hello Harm." Harm turns Mac loose and hugs his half brother. "How are you? What are you doing here?" Sergei smiles at Harm. "I'm moving here. I wanted to be closer to you." Harm looks at Mac and back to Sergei. "Well, I just got my own command little brother. Mac and I are moving to London." He does a double take at Mac. "Mac? I didn't recognize you." She smiles brightly. "I decided to grow my hair out. I think Harm forgot to tell you."

Bud looks at the time and turns to Harm and Mac. "Harm, Mac, we need to go. We told the sitter we'd be home before11. Come by and see the kids when you can before you leave." Mac nods at him. "We sure will Bud. We couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the kids." She lays her head against Harm's shoulder and gazes at him. Harm smiles at her and kisses her forehead. "We'll be by to see them before we go Bud. And everyone here has an open invitation to come see us and Mattie in London at any time." Bud and Harriet hug Harm and Mac again. Harriet takes Bud's hand and holds onto it. "Let's take the kids to London as soon as we can. I want the twins to know their Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm." Bud kisses her cheek lovingly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

As Harm is speaking, a cell phone rings. Everyone looks at each other and Mac smiles. "It's mine. Hello?" Mattie smiles on the other end. "Hey Mac. Is Harm with you? I called the apartment and his cell phone and no answer." Mac nods. "He's right here with me. We're at McMurphy's." Mattie nods. "Okay. I was just making sure he was okay. He is okay, right?" "Yeah sweetie, he's fine." Harm glances at Mac and mouths to her 'Who is it?' Mac smiles and mouths back. 'Mattie.' Mac turns back to the phone. "Mattie, do you want to speak with him? He's right here next to me." Mattie shakes her head. "No thanks. You two just have fun and tell everyone hi for me." "I will sweetie. We'll come see you soon." Mattie smiles on the other end. "Okay. See you soon." "See you soon sweetie. Bye." Mattie grins. "Bye Mac." Mac pushes the button to end the call and smiles at Harm. "Mattie was worried about you." Harm kisses her forehead. "You didn't tell her about us?" Mac shakes her head. "I thought I'd let you tell her. You can explain it easier if there's no ring on my finger by the time we go see her."

Harm smiles at Mac. "When we go see her, you'll have a ring on your finger. I promise, and you know all about those." Mac snuggles in his arms. "Yes I do. You haven't broken one to me…..yet." Harm kisses her and gazes lovingly into her eyes. "I will never break a promise to you." Mac smirks at him. "If you do, it'll take a whole lot to make it up to me. You won't get off easy." Harm kisses the top of her head. "I know sweetheart. I know. And if I'm not mistaken, we have a promise that we have to fulfill." Mac looks at him flabbergasted. "What in the world are you talking about….oh, you mean our baby promise." Harm nods. "What else did you think I meant, silly." Mac smiles at him then looks away. "But what the doctor told me. The chance of me conceiving a baby naturally is only four percent." Harm puts his finger under her chin and turns her head to face him. "If you can't have our baby naturally, then we'll come up with something." Mac looks at him with tears in her eyes. "You mean leave me, right?" Harm shakes his head. "No way will I ever leave you. Never in a million years." Mac takes a breath and snuggles against him. "You had better not leave me at all. I just got you all to myself and I am not letting you get away."

Two months later

Harm, Mac and Mattie's house

London England

The phone rings and Mattie quickly answers it. "Hello? Yes just a minute. Daddy, it's for you." Harm picks the phone up in his office. "Thanks angel. Captain Rabb. Yes. When? Okay. Thank you." He sighs and goes to find Mac. "Mac, you okay sweetheart?" Mac had come down with a cold and nods. "I'm just sick and tired of being sick. What's wrong?" Harm sits on the bed next to her and pulls her in his arms. "I just got a call. I have to go do my quals the weekend after next." Mac sighs. "I hate it when you go fly. I'll miss curling up next to you when I'm ready for bed." He kisses her forehead gently. "If you'll behave while I'm gone I'll bring you something extra special back." Mac smiles and snuggles against him. "That works for me. Just come back to us in one piece." Harm nods. "I will angel. I will." He starts to softly sing to her. Mac sighs and falls right to sleep in his arms. He carefully settles her against the pillows and goes to see Mattie. "Matts, come sit with your old dad for a minute. I've got to tell you something." Mattie comes over to him. "When are you leaving, how long will you be gone?" Harm scoops her in his arms and sits her in his lap. "I have to go do my quals the weekend after next. I'll be back as quick as I can. I told your Mom that if you both behave I'll bring you both back something extra special." Mattie kisses his cheek. "When do I not behave Daddy?" Harm laughs. "Oh, gee, let me think." Mattie laughs. "You're silly Daddy. What are you going to bring us?" Harm tickles her lightly. "You'll see if you behave while I'm gone." Meanwhile, Mac had woken up and goes to find Harm and Mattie. Harm hears Mac walking around. "Sarah Elizabeth, get your cute little Marine six back to bed." Mac groans and goes downstairs with them. She sits in the chair on the other side of the room and sighs. "I heard that you have to go do your quals. You had better be careful and come back to us in one piece." Harm nods. "I will sweetheart. Are you hungry?" Mac shakes her head. "Not right now. Maybe I can have some soup later?" Harm nods and pats the seat next to him and Mattie. "Come sit by us. We won't bite." Mac shakes her head. "I don't want either one of you to get sick." Harm puts Mattie next to him and stands up. He goes over to Mac. He scoops her in his arms and kisses her cheek. "I don't care if I get sick. I just want my girls next to me." Mac curls herself in his arms and sighs. "Why did I have to get sick? I hate being sick and worthless." Harm shakes his head. "You aren't worthless. People just get sick sometimes sweetheart. I know you don't feel good and I just want you to start feeling better soon. Especially since we've got a special date coming up, right?" Mac nods. "Yeah, you're right." She thinks for a minute. "Oh, Harm you can't do your quals that weekend." Harm nods. "Okay, I can fix this. I'll go call the office and have them relay a message to Captain Ingles. If they can't fit me in this month, there's always next month." Mac nods and slowly falls asleep with her head against Harm's chest. Harm rubs her back and kisses her forehead. Mattie curls up next to Harm as best as she can.

Two weeks later

Annapolis Maryland

United States Naval Academy Chapel

Harm, Bud, Sergei, little AJ and Mike are at the end of the aisle waiting on Mac to come down. Harriet, Jen, Mattie and Lisa, Harriet's niece, are standing in their positions. The doors at the end of the aisle close and Harm smiles. The doors open as the bridal march is played. Mac, in her off white sweetheart neckline empire waist dress, comes down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of red and white roses interlaced with baby's breath, on the arm of AJ Chegwidden. Harm takes one look at Mac and smiles. He wipes a few stray tears from his cheeks before she notices. She smiles brighter than bright as they get close to Harm.

Harm meets them and takes Mac's arm. AJ looks at him with a stern look on his face. "You'd better take care of her or your six is mine." Harm nods and shakes his hand. "You can count on it sir." Chaplin Turner clears his throat. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to join Harmon David and Sarah Elizabeth in Holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" The Admiral kisses Mac's cheek. "I do on behalf of her friends and family." The Chaplin nods and turns to the congregation. "You may be seated."

As everyone sits down, Mac squeezes Harm's hand. "Harmon and Sarah, in all the years I've known you two, I've known that you two belonged together. If I may, I have a passage that I found as I was preparing for this day." Harm and Mac nod. Chaplin Turner turns to the page with the passage. "Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way, Love is not irritable, and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged. It is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance." (1 Corinthians 13:4-7 New Living Translation) Everyone in the congregation is wiping away a few stray tears as are Harm and Mac. Chaplin Turner smiles at them. "You have chosen to speak your own vows. Please turn to each other and say your vows." Mac hands Harriet her bouquet and turns to Harm taking his hands in hers. "Harmon, you go first." Harm brings Mac's hands up to his lips and lightly kisses them. "What can I say about you, my angel? In some ways, I have been in love with you since the day I met you in our rose garden. I was in shock that you looked so much like Diane, but you are so much different than her. You were there with me on my search for my dad, you were there with me when I was granted guardianship of Mattie, and now you'll be my wife. I love you so much Princess. I promise you that we'll be together forever and you know about my promises." Mac wipes a few tears away from her face grateful she had put waterproof mascara on.

Chaplin Turner turns to Mac. "Sarah, you can now say your vows to Harmon." Mac squeezes Harm's hand. "What can I say about you, Flyboy? You have surprised me since the day we met. That look on your face made the hair on my neck stand up. You've been through more things than anyone else with me and not once have you left me. I love you so much and I know you'll take good care of me, Mattie and any other little Rabbs that come along. I'm eternally grateful that I have you in my life and I'm not giving you up without a fight." Chaplin Turner nods and gets the rings from little AJ. He hands Harm the ring for Mac. "Harm, take this ring and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Harm takes the ring and slides it on her finger and smiles. "With this ring, I thee wed." He squeezes Mac's hand as she grins brightly. She takes Harm's ring from Chaplin Turner and slides it on his finger and repeats the same words to Harm. She holds his hand tightly and doesn't let go. They turn to face Chaplin Turner, who is smiling. "By the power vested in me by the United States Navy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Captain, you may kiss the bride." Harm spins Mac into his arms and holds her close. "I love you so much Mrs. Rabb." Mac smiles and rests her head against his shoulder. "I love you too Mr. Rabb." Harm kisses her passionately. Mac takes her bouquet from Harriet and takes Harm's hand. They turn to face the congregation. "I now present to you, Captain and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Junior."

Harm and Mac walk down the aisle and go to the Bride's room. Mac sets her flowers down and looks at him with tears streaming down her face. He pulls her in his arms and holds her tight. "What's wrong sweetie?" She wraps her arms around his waist and holds on to him for dear life. "It's just me. I'm scared now that I have you that you'll leave me or worse." He rubs her back. "Honey, don't worry about that. You know about my promises and I won't ever break one I make to you." Mac looks at him. "I know, but there are things that could happen to you and I need you in my life too much to loose you." Harm sits down with her on his lap. "Sweetie, I am not going to let anything happen to me or to you or to Mattie." Mac tucks her head under his chin and sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed Chapter 1. For those of you, who read it and didn't review, please click on that little button that says Submit Review and tell me how I'm doing.

From Chapter 1

"Sweetie, I am not going to let anything happen to me or to you or to Mattie." Mac tucks her head under his chin and sighs.

Dearly Beloved Chapter 2

Harm kisses the top of her head. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here and I am not leaving you. Well, I might have to go on trips, but if you can I want you to come with me." Mac snuggles closer to him. "Okay. Where are we going on our honeymoon?" Harm shakes his head. "I'm not telling you that just yet, princess. Let's just say you'll love it because you'll be with me." Mac smacks him lightly. "Of course I'll love it because I'm with you. The only time I wouldn't want to be away from you is when we finally get our little miracle." Harm nods. "When we do get our miracle, I will not go anywhere the whole time." Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Uncle Harm, Aunt Mac, it's time for pictures." Harm smiles. "Thanks kiddo. Will you tell Mommy or Daddy that we're coming? Aunt Mac just needs to fix her make up." AJ nods. "Okay Uncle Harm." Mac smiles at him. "Let me up so I can fix my make up." Harm shakes his head. "No. I'll come with you." He stands up with her in his arms and sets her down by the mirror. He kisses the back of her neck lightly. "You look so beautiful. I can't wait to get you alone tonight and start working on our miracle." Mac blushes. "I can't wait either." She touches up her make up and turns to Harm. "Okay my prince charming. Let's go." They head back into the chapel and take the pictures.

One month after the wedding

Rabb Residence

London England

Mattie wakes up from a horrible nightmare. "Daddy! Momma!" Mac gets up and goes into her room. She sits on the bed. "It's okay Mattie. It's okay." She pulls Mattie in her arms and lightly rocks her. Mattie slowly starts to calm down and looks at Mac. "Don't ever leave me." Mac kisses the top of her head. "No chance of that happening sweetheart." Mattie wraps her arms around Mac's waist and hugs her tight. "Thanks Mama." Mac smiles and hugs her tighter. "You're welcome sweetheart. Now, get back to sleep. It's still early." Mattie nods and tucks her head on Mac's shoulder and goes to sleep. Mac smiles and lays her down. As she walks back to the master bedroom she passes the spare room that they are going to turn into a nursery. She smiles at the thought of bringing their baby home. She says a quick, silent prayer for their miracle.

The next morning, Mac wakes up and scoots a little further from Harm. He wakes up and pulls her to him. He kisses her cheek. "Good morning, my love. What were you doing all the way over there?" She kisses him. "I was just going to get dressed and then go check on Mattie. She had a horrible nightmare last night." Harm nods. "Oh, okay. What do you want to do today?" Mac smiles brightly. "Well, we can always put some insurance in on our little miracle and I thought maybe we could get a picnic and take it to the park and enjoy the day." Harm nods. "That sounds good to me. Let's go get a shower shall we, Mrs. Rabb?" Mac nods. "We shall Mr. Rabb." She scoots off the bed and goes over to Harm's side and pulls the covers off him. She holds her hand out for him. He sits up and takes her hand and pulls her to him. He leans down and kisses the top of her head. Mac smiles and wraps her arms around his waist. She puts her head against his chest and listens to his heart beating. Breaking the silence, the phone rings. Mac sighs and goes to get it. "Hello?" Kyle, Mattie's boyfriend, smiles. "Hi, Mrs. Rabb. Is Mattie up yet?" Mac mouths to Harm 'go get Mattie. It's Kyle.' Mac smiles at the phone. "Hi Kyle. I just sent her dad to check on her. I'm glad you called though. She had a horrible nightmare last night." Kyle grips the phone tighter. "Is she okay?"

Meanwhile in Mattie's room, Harm kisses her forehead. "Matts, wake up honey." Mattie slowly wakes up and sees Harm. "Daddy?" Harm smiles and kisses her cheek. "Good morning, sweetheart. You wouldn't want to talk to a young man named Kyle would you?" Mattie smiles and nods frantically. "Is he on the phone now?" Harm nods. He scoops her in his arms and carries her downstairs and settles her on the couch. He grabs the cordless phone and hands it to her. "Thanks Daddy." He kisses her cheek. "You're welcome baby."

Back upstairs in Harm and Mac's bedroom, Mac is still on the phone with Kyle. Harm comes in and smiles. "Mattie has the other phone in her hand downstairs." Mac nods. "Kyle, Mattie's up and has the phone. Let me call down to her." Kyle nods. "Okay." Mac covers the phone. "Matts, you can click the phone on now." Mattie smiles brightly. "Thanks Mama." She turns the phone on and smiles. "Hello?" Kyle smiles when he hears her voice. "Hey." Mattie holds the phone tighter. "Hi. I miss you so much. I wish you had been here last night." Kyle nods. "I do too angel. I'll be there as soon as I can get a long break from school. Probably for the summer, but we'll be together again. What happened last night?" Mattie sighs. "I had a horrible nightmare. Mama and Daddy were in a crash and I didn't have anyone here to hold me and tell me everything is okay." Kyle sighs. "Aw sweetheart, it's okay. You know that if anything happens like that ever all you have to do is call me and I'll be over there as fast as I can." Mattie nods. "I know. I just wish you were here now to hold me." Kyle nods. "Soon I will be sweetheart. Not soon enough, but soon."

Harm looks at Mac. "We have got to get him over here before the summer. She is so lonely." Mac nods. "I know I'd be miserable without you." Harm kisses her cheek. "I would be too, sweetheart." Mac wraps her arms around his waist and tucks her head under his chin. "Don't let me go." Harm hugs her and kisses the top of her head. "Not willingly I won't."

Six months after the wedding

Rabb Residence

London England

Mattie had made progress in her therapy. She was slowly regaining the strength in her legs. Kyle had made plans to surprise Mattie with Harm and Mac knowing. Mac woke up a few mornings in a row with a queasy feeling. She was thinking that she had gotten a bad stomach bug or something.

The phone rings startling Mac. She grabs the phone. "Hello?" "Is Mrs. Rabb there?" Mac gets nervous and holds the phone tighter. "This is Mrs. Rabb." "Mrs. Rabb, I'm calling with your test results." Mac nods. "Oh yes. What's wrong with me?" "Everything is normal. We ran a pregnancy test along with the other tests and that came back positive. Congratulations. You'll need to make an appointment with your OB/GYN and…." Mac zoned out and put her hand on her stomach and rubs lightly. 'Pregnant? We got our miracle.' Mac shakes her head and comes back to the person speaking on the other end of the phone. "Yes, of course. Thank you." She hangs up. "Harm, can you come in here for a sec please?" Harm goes in the living room and sits next to Mac. "Hey sweetheart. What's wrong?" Mac shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong. Remember how I went to the doctor because I hadn't been feeling good in the mornings after I woke up?" Harm nods. "Yeah. What's wrong?" Mac shakes her head. "Nothing is wrong." She takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. "We got our miracle." Harm kisses her. "Seriously? You're pregnant?" Mac nods. "Yeah. Are you happy?" Harm smiles brightly and nods. "I'm really happy." Mac smiles and hugs him. "I'm glad you are. I want to wait and tell Mattie until I get past three months."

Unknown to them, Mattie had heard everything. "Hey you guys. You just told me. But I won't say anything until then if you don't want me to Mama." Mac nods. "Please. I don't want to tell everyone that I'm pregnant and then have to tell them that something happened to the baby and break their hearts." Mattie nods. "I can totally understand that." She takes careful steps over to them and sits next to them on the couch. She puts her hand on Mac's stomach and smiles. "Little one, this is your big sister. You be nice to Mommy. She loves you so much. Daddy and I love you too. You just stay put until it's time for you to come see us, okay?" Mac smiles at Mattie and kisses the top of her head.

Breaking the silence, the phone rings again. Harm sighs and answers it. "Captain Rabb. Yes. When? Okay. That should work. Let me double check with my wife." He turns to Mac after putting the caller on hold. "When are you due?" "Not until September I think. Why?" Harm nods. "Okay. Just a minute and I'll tell you." He takes the caller off hold. "Yeah, that'll work. I will see you in a few months. Thank you." He hangs up and turns to Mac and Mattie. "I have to go do my quals in a few months. But I'll be back before our little miracle decides to join us." Mac nods. "You had better be back before then. If you aren't, your six is in deep trouble. And I do mean deep." Harm kisses her. "I will be. I'll be back with plenty of time to spare. I'm going in early to mid August."

That afternoon, Mac looks at Harm. "I've got to run that errand. I'll be back here in a little while." Harm nods. "Okay. We'll be here when you get back." He kisses her and hugs her tight. "Be careful please." Mac kisses him. "I will be. I'll see you in a little bit." She grabs the keys and her purse. She heads off to the airport and meets Kyle. She pulls in a parking spot and goes to meet him just outside of customs. Kyle sees her and smiles. "Hi." Mac returns the smile. "Hi. I bet you're ready to see Mattie, aren't you?" Kyle nods. "Oh yes. I've missed her so much." Mac nods. "She's missed you too. She keeps your picture on her nightstand and holds on to it every night as she sleeps." Kyle smiles brightly. "I do the same thing."

Back at the house, Harm smiles at Mattie. "What's wrong angel?" Mattie shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just in a funk because I miss Kyle and I wish he was here so he can cuddle with me when we watch movies or go to the park and carry me around." Harm nods. "I know sweetheart. He'll get here when he can. I know he misses you too." Mattie nods. "I know. Will you get rotated back to the states?" Harm pulls her in his arms and kisses the top of her head. "Yeah eventually I will." Mattie snuggles in his arms.

Mac and Kyle had gotten his luggage and headed to her car and back to the house. She turns to Kyle. "Stay out here until I get Mattie up and headed outside." Kyle nods. "Okay." Mac goes inside. "Hey you guys. I'm back." Mattie sits up. "Hey. Did you get what you needed?" Mac nods and goes over to her. "Yeah I did. Would you like to sit outside on the swing with me and we can sit and talk?" Mattie looks at Harm who nods. She turns back to Mac. "Sure. Just let me get my crutches." She carefully stands up and balances herself. She walks outside when she sees Kyle. She looks at Mac who is hanging back by the front door. "Go on." She moves as safely, but as quickly as she can to Kyle who scoops her in his arms and kisses her. "Surprise." She returns his kiss and holds on to him for dear life. "How, when…." Kyle sits down on the swing with her in his lap. "Your mom and dad saw how miserable you were and brought me over here to surprise you. I'm here for two weeks then I have to go home." Mattie hugs him tight. "You're going to spoil me while you're here, you do know that right?" Kyle nods. "I know. You deserve it though. I'm so proud of you. You're making awesome progress on your rehab." Mattie smiles at him and caresses his face. "Thanks. I just want you to be here all the time. I get so lonely here." Kyle holds her closer to him. "I know sweetheart, but I'm here now and I'm here for the next two weeks. Let's just sit out here for a while and then we'll go inside and I'll help you get settled so you're comfy and we'll go from there. I am not going to do anything you aren't ready for." Mattie kisses him. "That's one reason I love you so much. You take care of me and don't pressure me." Kyle returns her kiss. "You know, that's the first time you've told me that." Mattie grins brighter than bright. "I know. I mean it too. I love you so much and I am not going to find a better guy than you." Kyle settles her on his lap and starts the swing to swinging. Mattie snuggles against him and rests her head on his chest. "Now, this is perfect." He nods. "Yes it is. It would be better if you had my promise ring on your right hand. Until we're out of school and you are up to where you want to be that is." Mattie nods. "Of course I will." Kyle takes the ring out of the box he had sitting next to him. "Can I have your right hand please?" She hands him her right hand and he slips the ring on her finger. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight. "Can we go inside? I'm getting a little chilly." He nods. "You bet we can." He scoots her off his lap and hands her the crutches. He carefully helps her up and waits until she gets her balance. They walk inside and Mattie sits on the couch. She pats the spot next to her. "Come sit with me Ky." Kyle goes over to her and scoops her in his arms and sits down. "Now, that's better."

Mac smiles at them. "You look better Matts. I mean not that you didn't look good before, but you look happier. Not as miserable as before." Mattie laughs. "I know what you mean Mama. I am happy. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Mac looks at Harm who shrugs. She turns back to them. "We can do whatever you two want to do." Kyle smiles at Mattie. "We can do whatever sweetheart. I'm happy just being here with you like this."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in Ch. 1

A/N: Thanks for all of you who reviewed my story so far. Sorry for the delay in posting. I will try to do better. I promise. smile Remember to click that little button that says Submit Review and leave a good one please batting eyelashes

Special thanks go out to my friend who let me bounce baby name ideas off of. She knows who she is.

From Chapter 2:

"We can do whatever you two want to do." Kyle smiles at Mattie. "We can do whatever sweetheart. I'm happy just being here with you like this."

Dearly Beloved Chapter Three

Mattie snuggles in his arms and tucks her head under his chin. Kyle kisses the top of her head. He turns to Mac and Harm. "When is Mattie's therapy session?" Mattie kisses his shoulder. "It's at noon, but we can spend the morning together and you can come with me." Kyle laughs. "Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to talk like you were out of the room. I just didn't want to bother you." Mattie snuggles deeper in his arms. "You wouldn't bother me. I'm just glad you're here and you can help me out around here when Mama and Daddy are gone." Mac sees her and smiles. "Honey, you won't be lonely in a few months." Mattie nods. "I know, but that doesn't change it now." Mac nods.

Eight months later

The Rabb residence

London England

Mac is eight and a half months pregnant with their baby. She is lying on the couch as she waits for Harm and Mattie to get back from Mattie's rehab session. Rehab has been getting better and better by the week with Mattie. Her and Kyle talk on the phone every other weekend and every night via instant message or e-mail. The nursery for the baby had been done in Winnie the Pooh (trademarked by Disney). They had come up with a list of names they liked, but decided until the baby was born to pick the right name.

Harm and Mattie come in and find Mac with both hands across her swollen stomach and a smile on her face. He grabs the camera and snaps a picture. He drops a feather light kiss on her stomach. "Hey. Little one, let Mommy get some sleep. She's going to need all the rest she can before you come out and see us. We love you so much and can't wait to see you." The baby kicks and wakes Mac up. "Hey. Sorry I fell asleep. This little one wouldn't keep still so I could sleep last night." Harm nods. "Don't apologize. It's okay. Just two more weeks and we'll have this little one in our arms to cuddle and love on." Mac nods. "That's true. But then, we'll have sleepless nights for a few months." He nods. "Let's just worry about that after the baby comes. Are you feeling okay?" Mac rubs her hands on her stomach. "So far I am. But you do know the baby could come early."

The next two weeks fly by and it's Mac's due date. Harm wakes up, gets ready for work and kisses her cheek. She slowly wakes up and lays there with her arm on her stomach. "Sweetie, I've got to go to work now. You better call me the instant anything happens, okay?" Mac nods. "I will. Hopefully this little one will come today once you get home for the day." Harm places a gentle kiss on her stomach. "You be good for Mommy today little one. Wait until I come home from work to come into this world, okay? Daddy loves you." Mattie, who has made excellent progress in her therapy, comes into the bedroom to stay by Mac. Harm kisses her cheek. "Call me the minute anything happens Mattie." She nods. "I will Daddy. I won't let her out of my sight." Mac smiles at them. "Don't worry. We'll keep you posted. What do you have going on today?" Harm thinks for a minute. "I'm just doing paperwork as far as I can remember. But if I have to go into a meeting, I'll call you and make sure they know I'm to be told if it's you or Mattie on the phone." Mac nods. "Okay. Get going. I'll call you if anything happens. I promise." Harm smiles and kisses them. He heads out to the office.

A few hours later

Rabb Residence

London England

Mac winces at a sharp pain. "That wasn't very nice little one. We can't wait to hold you in our arms and love on you, but you can come out whenever you're ready. We have your nursery all decorated for you and your sister is ready to watch you if Mommy or Daddy have to go on trips." Mattie smiles at Mac. "You've got that right. I'm going to be the best big sister that I can." Mac smiles at her. "I know you are." She winces again. "Take it easy little one. Don't hurt Mama." Mattie looks at Mac. "That was ten minutes between pains. I heard you cry out." Mac nods. "You're right. Go ahead and call your dad. I'll start heading towards the door." Mattie nods. She picks up the phone and dials Harm's direct line.

Harm's office

London England

He picks up the phone. "Captain Rabb." Mattie smiles at his voice. "Hi Daddy. The littlest Rabb is on the way." Harm nods. "Okay. Get your mom to the door and I'll be there as fast as I can. Love you Matts." Mattie grins. "I love you too Daddy."

Several hours later

Hospital Maternity Ward

London England

Harm is rubbing Mac's stomach and kisses her forehead. "Not much longer. I love you so much and you are doing so good." Mac winces as another contraction hits her. The doctor comes in and checks to see how far along she is. She smiles. "Okay Mac. Let's have this baby. Harm, Mattie, take her legs and let her hold your hands. Mac you just push that baby out." Mac nods and does as the doctor asks. Ten minutes later, Harm is smiling at his brand new baby girl lying on Mac's chest. "Hailey Rose, you are the sweetest little thing." Mac nods with tears streaming down her face. "Yes she is. I just can't believe she's finally here and we can love on her." Mattie kisses Mac's cheek and the baby's forehead. "I'm going to go call everyone and let them know." Mac nods. "Okay. We'll be here." Mattie heads to the lobby and pulls out her cell phone. She calls everyone and saves Kyle for the last. Kyle hears the phone rings and wakes up very slowly. "'lo?" Mattie sighs. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference. I just wanted to call and tell you that Hailey Rose Rabb has made her appearance." Kyle wakes up. "It's okay honey. I can't wait to see her picture and see her in person. Have you told her about me yet?" Mattie smiles and laughs at his comment. "I did all the time honey." He smiles and laughs. "Great, now she's brainwashed." She nods. "She is just a little bit. You need to get back to sleep okay? Call me on my cell phone later on. I love you." Kyle grins brightly. "I love you too. I'll call you after while. Bye angel." "Bye handsome." Mattie hangs up the phone and heads for Mac's room. She walks in as Hailey starts to fuss. "Hailey Rose, it's okay. I'm here now. Let Mama get some sleep." She carefully lifts the baby into her arms and cuddles her. "It's okay sweetie. I've got you. Sh." Harm walks in and sees Mattie holding the baby. "You look so good with her in your arms Mattie. Is Hailey a little fussy?" Mattie nods. "She just wanted to be held. She's a sweet baby girl and Kyle wants to see pictures of her as soon as we can get some made." Harm nods. "Well, I have the digital camera so we can take pictures of the two of you and then some of just Hailey. Then when we get home we can download them and send them to Kyle." Mattie smiles and brings Hailey up on her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
